Choix
by Mokya
Summary: Hayato avait fait le choix de se taire et de ne jamais révéler ses sentiments mais au bout de plusieurs années le destin en décidera autrement.


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Gokudera Hayato/ Yamamoto Takeshi

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Choix

_J'avais toujours l'habitude de te crier dessus, de te critiquer, de te contredire, d'être agressif voir blessant envers toi. Mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était ma manière de montrer l'affection que j'avais envers toi, et malgré ça nous éprouvions une étrange alchimie. Nous avions aussi conscience que quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, quoi que je puisse dire, faire, la confiance mutuelle que nous avions l'un envers l'autre ne disparaîtrait jamais. _

_Alors il y a huit ans quand tu as décidé de te marier je me suis créé une chimère dans laquelle cette femme n'existait pas, où je prenais sa place pendant ces nuits passionnées, chaque jour de cette vie dont je ne faisais pas partie, où tout ton amour m'était destiné. _

_Je méprisais cette femme qui m'avait pris celui que j'aimais, je détestais la voir sourire, rire à tes côtés alors qu'elle ne savait pas qui tu étais vraiment, pourquoi ne me voyais-tu pas alors que je te connaissais mieux qu'elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait le droit au bonheur et pas moi ?_

_Puis trois ans plus tard tu nous as annoncés « Tu allais devenir papa », à ce moment le peu d'espoir qui me restait c'est envolé, mon cœur agonisait tellement que j'eus envie de mourir tandis que toi tu souriais, et pour la première fois je t'aie haï. J'ai haï ce bonheur que tu éprouvais, cette femme que tu avais épousée, cet enfant qu'elle portait, l'homme que tu étais devenu, ce coéquipier auquel je devais avoir confiance, l'homme que j'aimais. _

_Par la suite j'ai pris des vacances, de longues vacances pour partir loin de toi, d'elle, de cette vie qui me torturais jour après jour. Je ne sus comment j'eus la force de revenir huit mois plus tard en sachant qu'elle allait sûrement accoucher dans bientôt si ce n'était pas déjà fait. _

_Mais quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand on m'annonça que trois mois après mon départ ta femme avait eu un accident mortel, elle et ton enfant étaient décédés sur le coup. Étrangement je me suis senti plus léger. _

_Mais lorsque je t'ai revu mon cœur s'est arrêté, tout ton être criait à l'aide, tu étais brisé, tes yeux vides, ton visage abîmé par des cernes, sans aucune expression, ton teint cadavérique, tes cheveux blancs, ton corps fragile, beaucoup trop mince m'ont donné la nausée. Je me suis senti sale, abject, ignoble d'avoir voulu ton malheur et d'avoir été soulagé quand j'ai appris la mort de ta femme. _

_Pour me repentir je me suis juré de te faire remonter la pente, de te faire retrouver ce sourire, cette joie de vivre que je ne supportais pas à notre rencontre. _

_Petit à petit avec l'aide du Juudaime, des autres gardiens, des filles et même celle de la varia, nous avons réussi à te redonner goût à la nourriture, à te réapprendre comment dormir, sortir, sourire, être heureux, et finalement à te souvenir comment vivre tout simplement._

_Même si t'aider à surpasser cette épreuve a pris deux ans nous avons réussi tous ensemble, alors aujourd'hui je suis ravi d'avoir pu tenir la promesse que je me suis faites. _

_Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour avoir eu de tels sentiments envers toi, ta femme, ton enfant et le bonheur qui tu convoitais à cette époque. Je souhaite qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner mon égoïsme. _

_À l'époque je m'étais résigné à ne jamais te l'avouer mais à présent je sais combien la vie est une chose fragile qui peut basculer à tout moment, c'est pourquoi je te confesse mes sentiments :_

_Je t'aime Yamamoto Takeshi. _

Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres, ce que j'aime relire cette lettre, jamais je ne m'en lasserais, à chaque fois un profond sentiment de tendresse m'envahit.

Ça fait maintenant cinq ans que Gokudera et moi sommes ensemble et même si j'aimais énormément ma défunte femme je peux dire sans aucune hésitation qu'avant lui je n'avais jamais connu une telle passion.

**END**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Mon premier écrit sur ce couple, pour tout dire je ne lis pas souvent ce pairing mais les mots me sont venu naturellement. Une histoire qui a la base aurait dû être sombre mais qui finit bien.

Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dis sûrement à une prochaine fois.

Mokya.

Réponse review anonyme :

hanahime :

Je vais mettre à jour les informations concernant "Rencontre" sur mon profil. Quant à ce couple je ne le lis pas souvent car je n'en suis pas fan mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, j'ai donc modifié ma phrase qui comme tu viens de me le faire remarquer peut être interprété de différentes manières.

Certaines de mes histoires sont sombres et/ou se finissent mal : "Requiem d'une grenouille" , "Amour" , "Exception" , "Froid" , "Coupable" , "Seul" , "On m'a dit" .

Donc disons que la moitié de mes textes se finissent bien et les autres se finissent mal. =) Pendant un moment je n'ai écrit que des textes plutôt sombres alors récemment j'essaye les Happy End.

Merci (encore) d'avoir commenté et lu "Choix".

À la prochaine,

Mokya.

06/09/2013


End file.
